Star Trail
by Agent Storyteller
Summary: As Nightclan is in peril the leader Moonstar decides to make the Journey back to the Lake,and he has to take the Star Trail a path set be the first of Nightclan.But they will find that the old lake is inhabited by more cats and clans called Thunderclan,Shadowclan,Riverclan,And Windclan.How will Nightclan adapt from a city life to a forest life? (Hiatus)
1. Aillegiances

_**Allegiances**_

 _ **Leader**_

 **Moonstar-A black and white tabby Toms with Ice blue eyes.**

 _ **Deputy**_

 **Honey Whisker-A golden tabby She-cat with glowing Amber eyes**

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

 _ **Keeneyes-A Brown Russet colored She-cat with warm Leaf green eyes**_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Goldencarp-A gray Tom with Fern green eyes**_

 **Apprentice:Maplepaw**

 **StormyNight-A pitch black She-cat with Fiery Amber eyes**

 **Twistedfrost-A Brown Tabby Tom with Dark Blue eyes**

 **Apprentice:Oakpaw**

 **Jaypelt-A Ice white Tom with Ice blue eyes,Moonstar's brother**

 **Apprentice:Pinepaw**

 **Hawkleaves-A gray black Tom with Bright yellow eyes**

 **Sunpelt-A Amber yellow Tabby tom with Bright blue eyes.**

 **Dustcloud-A Black Tom with Golden yellow eyes**

 **Spiderfall-A dusty brown Tom with Leaf green eyes**

 **Ambersun-A Dark gray She-cat with Amber eyes**

 **Darkflower-A Dark black She-cat with Blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Maplepaw-A Dusty black She-cat with Forest green eyes**

 **Oakpaw-A Sandy yellow Tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Pinepaw-A Russet Tom with Leaf green eyes**

 _ **Queens**_

 **Sunsetstream-A Bright Amber White She cat expecting Moonstar's kits**

 **Flutteringleaves-A bright white She-cat with Amber eyes expecting Goldencarp's kits**

 **Sandyleaves-A sandy yellow she-cat with Dusty yellow eyes and is blind,expecting Dustcloud's kits**

 **Nightcrow-A Black she-cat with Ice-Blue eyes Sister to Moonstar,Mate to Twistedfrost.**

 **Slykit a Black tabby Tom,Velvetkit A Russet She-cat,Littlekit a White tabby tom**

 _ **Elders**_

 **Nightleaves-A black gray Tom with light green eyes with a crippled leg**

 **Carplight-A Sandy She-cat dull yellow eyes**


	2. The Star Trail

Nightclan come to Tall Heap for a meeting!Moonstar shouted loud enough for his clan to hear him.

But it's still morning?He heard one of his clanmates whisper.

What is so important that we need to be woken up so early?Whispered another clanmate.

I will answer that when the clan has all gathered for this important answered his clanmates.

To not lie he felt very nervous about what he was going to announce,and Voidclan had reassured him that it was time to tell his clanmates,but he still felt that a lot of backlash was going to come from this knew that the Lake was their only option to escape twolegplace that they had stayed hidden in until recently when the twolegs started to take the Den apart.

We need to go back to where our clan had originally lived where Nightstar had lived oh so long ago!Moonstar announced.

But that was so long ago!A clanmate yelled out.

How will we get there?!Another said.

Quite!A cat hissed at the edge of the crowd which caused his clanmates to quiet down a go silent.

Remember what Jay's wing said to us a few moons follow the trail that the stars set for you!She hissed.

Yes but what does it mean?!A clanmate said out loud.

It means to follow the direction the stars lead us...Moonstar said loud enough for his clan to hear him.

We must trust Voidclan to lead us the correct way said the She-cat said.

Yes and what will we gain from that?A warrior asked.

Darkflower you must trust me and Keeneyes that this will go said.

We must follow the Star Trail!Keeneyes shouted out.

The Star Trail!They all shouted at walked over to the Nursery he Noticed one of the Queens walking over to him.

Moonstar...I-I don't think I can come...Said Flutteringleaves.

Yes you can even if you're expecting we can stop when you're kitting and stay safe for a moon like will for the other said to her.

R-Really!That's great thank Moonstar thank you!She said heading back the Nursery to tell the other Queens.

Nightcrow!Moonstar said bounding to his sister Near the Elders den entrance.

Moonstar the Elders are saying shouldn't come and stay here!Nightcrow reported.

Ok you head back and start moving the kits toward the tunnels Nightcrow I'll come with the e-Moonstar was saying when he heared a loud crash in the far part of the den.

Nightleaves,Carplight!Out NOW!Moonstar yelled as they rushed to the tunnels.

Nightleaves come on you can make it!Come on!Moonstar yowled as Nightleaves Limped as fast as he could.

Nightleaves NO!Moonstar Yowled as a part the stone den's roof collapsed on Nightleaves.

Moonstar we need to go!Jaypelt pleaded as Moonstar paded into the tunnels looking back at the entrance as it collapsed.

Where's Nightleaves?Nightcrow asked.

H-He's gone...Moonstar replied.

No...Not Nightleaves he couldn't be dead!Hawkleaves said.

We need to keep moving everyone!Moonstar yowled.


	3. The Journey Ahead

As they kept moving they could hear the Thunderpath above them,and for Nightcrow's kits this would be their first and last time in these was reminded of his own time as an apprentice when they started passing the small moonlit area's of the were the times when the Twolegs weren't so bent on destroying Nightclan.

"Moonstar!Stormynight sent me to the back to get you!"Maplepaw said.

"Coming!"Moonstar replied as he pushed his way towards the front of the group of cats with Maplepaw.

direction do we go?Stormynight asked.

We should go replied.

Moonstar knew that the first cat he should about the was Honeywhisker she had sent some scouts ahead of time for when this event happened,but they hadn't expected the twolegs to attack so he had to admit he was nervous about meeting a certain she-cat while traveling.

He knew she'd probably be living around here but because it was so long since he last saw her he hoped she was dead,she had murdered her brother and tried to kill her other littermate Honeywhisker when they were apprentice' there had been no reports of her around since that nearby forest had been dystroyed by the twolegs.

As he slowed down for Honeywhisker to catch up,he saw that she was worried too.

Do you think Smokepaw still lives around here?Honeywhisker asked.

I hope not...do you know where the barn is from here Honeywhisker?Moonstar asked.

I lead for now?Honeywhisker asked as they emerged out of the tunnel at the end of the Twoleg tunnel.

replied.

Moonstar are you sure that there will still be a home for us at the Lake?Darkflower asked as she followed Moonstar.

Darkflower you need to have can't lose faith if we do Voidclan will not be able to send their sign's to said.

Yes but...it's just...Nightleaves is already dead before we could even it's going to be this hard I don't know Carplight and the kits could live through this journey to the said.

Just have faith Darkflower...Just have replied as Darkflower left.

I wonder if we will see a real said passing by Moonstar.

If we do I want to be the first one to taste it!Pinepaw said.

No I'll catch and give it to the Queens and Carplight!Oakpaw said happily imagining the praise he will get for catching a rabbit.

As the apprentice's fought over who will get the rabbit first Moonstar's Mind went right back to Smokepaw and the forest...What if Smokepaw's disappearance had to do with the forest being dystroyed by the twolegs?

Just then Moonstar thought he saw a pair of Amber eyes glare at him,but when he looked from where it came from there was nothing.


	4. The Barn Meeting

As they stopped he realized that Nightcrow's kits are now 6 moons they were in sight of the barn as had been a quarter Moon since they escaped their home,and it's been hard enough for the Clan having access to barely any food and clean living in that Tunnel and becoming rouge had sound safer than finding the he still knew that Voidclan would be Displeased with him of the Twoleg tunnels had also been filled with filthy Bloodclan had a history with Bloodclan in battles and Skirmishes.

But Bloodclan had become very peaceful with their new leader Socks which was their old leader Scourge's 's had actually been very loyal when they let him into Nightclan and when he left,his sister Ruby stayed and was his she had died in the medicine den from Redcough A few moons before they escaped their home.

Now back to Socks He was Ruby and "Tiny's" had actually claimed he was visited from Scourge in a Dream and was Pronounced leader shortly after that because of how desperate Bloodclan was for a when he was Pronounced leader he Had told everyone that their Ancestors were in a clan Named Moonstar thought that Socks had made it up but Moonstar was glad their clans were at peace back then because the Horror filled Skirmishes that were happening at the time had Claimed many including their last leader Sandstar and 7 of his lives.

"I can't wait the barn is so close.I wish we could race there because it's so flat here!"Maplepaw Exclaimed.

"You three can race there if you really want to."Moonstar said the three Apprentices

Really!Awesome come on Pinepaw!Oakpaw!Maplepaw said sprinting toward the barn before stopping at an instant.

"I can smell cats Moonstar!"Maplepaw yowled to him.

As Moonstar rushed to Maplepaw he could smell the cats as well as Mice!So he paded to the doorway and stuck his head in and yowled "Is anyone here!?"

As he saw a Figure move in the shadows he slowly walked into this so called abandoned barn.

"Hello?"Said a White and black cat walking out of the shadows.

"Who are you?Do you live here?"Moonstar asked the cat tensed ready for a fight.

"My name is Barley...What yours?"Barley asked.

"My name is Moonstar and this is Nightclan."Moonstar said less tense than he was before.

"Nightclan?Are you looking for a Lake too?"The cat asked.

"Yes...how do you know?"Moonstar asked.

...

…

Barley was silent.

"Wait did I hear clan?"Said a voice in the back of the barn.

"Yes…?"Moonstar said confused

As two-she cats left the Shadows of the barn he noticed a Short haired White She-cat and the other one was a Short haired Tortellshell She-cat.

"So who are you?"Moonstar asked.

"I am Cherrytail and this is Cloudmist."Cherrytail responded.


	5. The Kitting

"Well Barley,Cherrytail,Cloudmist would it be okay if we do an apprentice ceremony here?"Moonstar asked.

"Sure!"Cherrytail agreed.

"Yeah!"Cloudmist said.

"Okay."Barley said

"Thank you!I think Maplepaws going to be glad there is someone to help her hunt for prey tomorrow." Moonstar purred.

As Moonstar separated from the three rogues and headed towards Nightcrow he noticed that Nightcrows kits were going to ask him about their apprentice ceremony.

"So when are we going to become apprentices!"Slykit asked.

"I can't wait for it though!"Velvetkit squealed.

"Well I'm going to your mother to ask her if she think's your mature enough to become apprentice's because your old enough for it."Moonstar said.

"Yay!"Littlekit squealed

"Okay well I need to go ask her about your apprentice how bout you talk to Pinepaw,Oakpaw, and Maplepaw?"Moonstar said.

"Okay!"They said running to the Apprentices.

As continued over to Nightcrow she noticed him and ran over to him.

"Moonstar I'm worried about Sandyleaves…"Nightcrow said nervously.

"About her kitting in a area that might not be safe for her kits?"Moonstar asked.

"Yes…"Nightcrow said.

"Well I came to ask you about your kits."Moonstar said.

"Are they in trouble again…?"Nightcrow asked.

"No no they aren't in trouble I was going to ask if they are ready for their apprentice's ceremony."Moonstar.

"Yes and well I was going to ask if Littlekit could be apprenticed to Keeneyes He's been to shy to ask you but he has wanted for awhile."Nightcrow said.

"Sure...Just keep this between me and you...I don't think Keeneyes is going to Survive the Journey." Moonstar said.

"I know...it's just...she's so old but so reliable that it make me a bit horrible when I think about her dying."Nightcrow said.

"I know but it won't be for awhile yet Nightcrow."Moonstar said leaping up the tallest stack of hay bales.

"Nightclan please come to me!"Moonstar yowled out."We shall start one of the most important Ceremonies in this Clan which is the Apprentice come up!"Moonstar said signaling Velvetkit,Slykit,and Littlekit to pad out."Velvetkit,Slykit,Littlekit do you promise to uphold the honor and Warrior code created by Voidclan!?Yes they all by the power of Voidclan I name Velvetkit Velvetpaw,Velvetpaw your mentor will be Sunpelt from this moment onward until get your Warrior from this day onwards your name will be Slypaw and your mentor is Ambersun until you earn your warrior from this day onwards your name will be Littlepaw and you mentor will be Keeneyes until your earn your medicine cat name."Moonstar said as everyone chanted."Littlepaw,Slypaw,Velvetpaw,Littlepaw,Slypaw,Velvetpaw!"

Then Moonstar leaped off of the tall pile of Hay Bales and Noticed Cherrytail and Cloudmist walking over to him.

"Moonstar we would like to ask a question…"Cherrytail said.

" is Voidclan?"Cloudmist asked.

"Voidclan is our Ancestor's they protect us and send signs to us when the clan is endangered,and in turn we honor them protect that honor with our lives."Moonstar said.

Cherrytail and Cloudmist looked intrigued with what he had just said to them.

"So Voidclan is like Starclan?"Cloudmist asked.

Now it was Moonstar's turn to look confused at them.

"So you've never heard of the clans?"Cherrytail asked.

"We only know about Bloodclan,Boneclan,Voidclan ,and Nightclan…"Moonstar replied.

"Bloodclan and Boneclan?"Cherrytail asked.

"Yes them...Bloodclan is a clan that lives in the twolegplace with us and Boneclan is what they believe is their is fairly young compared to Nightclan."Moonstar said.

"So Nightclan and Bloodclan are rival clans?"Cloudmist asked.

"Well yes but we've been in a era of peace for awhile...So what about your...Clans?"Moonstar asked.

"Well Skyclan was our clan and We were looking for Thunderclan,Riverclan,Windclan,and Shadowclan."Cherrytail replied.

"Well do you want to still find them and return to your clan…?"Moonstar asked.

Cherrytail and Cloudmist's eyes brightened at the suggestion.

"Yes...but what about Barley can he come and will he be okay if we leave?"Cloudmist asked.

"I can go ask him if you'd like?"Moonstar said.

"Thank you…"Cherrytail said as Moonstar paded away.

As Moonstar was heading away from Cherrytail and Cloudmist he heard a loud Screech come from the Sandyleaves as she stumbled and started panting,Keeneyes bounded over to her with a thick twig and right behind her was Dustcloud with a worried expression in his he set himself next her licking Forehead trying to relax her she let out another screech.

"Is she okay?"Dustcloud asked Keeneyes.

"Yes she's fine so be quite!"Keeneyes replied to Dustcloud.

"Oh...ok."Dustcloud said.

And at that point Moonstar just ignored the kitting queen because he had no business being instead he headed over to Barley.

"Hey Barley!"Can I ask you a few questions?Moonstar asked.

"Yeah sure…"grumbled the old cat.

"Well when we leave would you like to come with us because well Cherrytail and Cloudmist are coming and they wanted you to come with us."Moonstar said.

"No.I'm to old to make a journey like I can show you the direction they went still."Barley said.

"Well...Thank you Barley thank you."Moonstar said.

"You're welcome Moonstar."Barley replied turning and pading away.


	6. The Kits Part One

As Troutkit played with his Littermates he noticed that Moonstar was talking to Sandyleaves again it was probably about the Star Trail or about never knew what was so special about Ebonykit,sure Ebonykit was blind but that didn't mean he had to always stay in the barn.

"Watch out!"Maplepaw said walking between him,Icekit,and Ebonykit carrying a mouse.

"Icekit,Ebonykit do you want to visit Carplight and listen to stories?"Troutkit asked.

"Yeah!"Icekit said.

"Ok…"Ebonykit agreed sadly.

Don't worry Ebonykit you're going to love it!Troutkit reassured Ebonykit.

As they followed Troutkit Icekit asked"Where are we going this isn't the way to the Elders den!"

"Just follow me."Troutkit replied as he went behind a hay stack.

As Troutkit looked back he saw Icekit trying to push Ebonykit behind the haystack.

"Ok Ebonykit Come over here and press your nose against the wall!"Troutkit squeaked.

As Ebonykit tried to push his nose against the wall he stumbled.

"Troutkit isn't this against the rules?"A voice said behind Troutkit.

As Troutkit turned around he saw Maplepaw.

"Maplepaw!Please don't tell anyone we were going out of the barn!"Troutkit pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't!"Maplepaw said.

"Thank Voidclan!"Troutkit exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you!"Maplepaw said.

"What!"Both kits said.

"Well you would be breaking the rules if I came because the rule is that if kits leave camp they need at least one warrior or apprentice with them!"Maplepaw said.

"Ok!"Troutkit said leaping through the hole after Ebonykit.

As Maplepaw and Icekit came out Maplepaw said"Wow this is the first time I've been out without a warrior patrol!"

"Well how about this I'll take you out to one of the hollows and then we come back."Maplepaw said.

"Ok!"Icekit said as the started walking across the moor.

"Oh I can see the hollow from here!"Troutkit said excitedly.

As they kept pading they Noticed that the hollow was in ruins.

"Hey do want to look in one of the dens!"Maplepaw asked the kits.

Yeah!All three kits said.

As the kits sniffed the Maplepaw pushed them into a corner and started hissing with her tail lashing at three rogues.

"Oh look a she-cat maybe we can give her to Hawk."One of them cackled.

"With a kit."Another growled.

As they glared at him Troutkit realized that they still haven't Noticed Ebonykit and Icekit.

So he tried keeping them from being seen by Puffing his long fur outwards as far as it could so they weren't seen.

As the Tom in the middle leaped at Maplepaw,Maplepaw met his fur with her claws flying outwards catching his two of them leaped into battle claws flashing they attacked Maplepaw replacing the other bounded over and grabbed Troutkit by the scruff and dragged him out the last things Troutkit saw was Maplepaw hitting her head against a stone his littermates eyes flashing from the den.

(Also Shout out to I-really-hope-not thank you for reviewing!)


	7. Aillegiances 2

_**Allegiances**_

 _ **Leader**_

 **Moonstar-A black and white tabby Tom with Ice blue eyes.**

 _ **Deputy**_

 **Honeywhisker-A golden tabby She-cat with glowing Amber eyes**

 _ **Medicine Cat**_

 _ **Keeneyes-A Brown Russet colored She-cat with warm Leaf green eyes**_

 _ **Apprentice:Littlepaw**_

 _ **Warriors**_

 _ **Goldencarp-A gray Tom with Fern green eyes**_

 **Apprentice:Maplepaw**

 **StormyNight-A pitch black She-cat with Fiery Amber eyes**

 **Twistedfrost-A Brown Tabby Tom with Dark Blue eyes**

 **Apprentice:Oakpaw**

 **Jaypelt-A Ice white Tom with Ice blue eyes,Moonstar's brother**

 **Apprentice:Pinepaw**

 **Nightcrow-A Black she-cat with Ice-Blue eyes Sister to Moonstar,Mate to Twistedfrost.**

 **Hawkleaves-A gray black Tom with Bright yellow eyes**

 **Sunpelt-A Amber yellow Tabby tom with Bright blue eyes.**

 **Apprentice:Velvetpaw**

 **Dustcloud-A Black Tom with Golden yellow eyes**

 **Spiderfall-A dusty brown Tom with Leaf green eyes**

 **Ambersun-A Dark gray She-cat with Amber eyes**

 **Apprentice:Slypaw**

 **Darkflower-A Dark black She-cat with Blue eyes**

 _ **Apprentices**_

 **Maplepaw-A Dusty black She-cat with Forest green eyes**

 **Oakpaw-A Sandy yellow Tom with dark blue eyes**

 **Pinepaw-A Russet Tom with Leaf green eyes**

 **Slypaw-A Black tabby tom with Ice blue eyes**

 **Velvetpaw-A Russet she-cat with Deep blue eyes**

 **Littlepaw-A Ice white Tabby tom with Deep blue eyes**

 _ **Queens**_

 **Sunsetstream-A Bright White Amber eyed She-cat expecting Moonstar's kits**

 **Flutteringleaves-A bright white She-cat with Amber eyes expecting Goldencarp's kits**

 **Sandyleaves-A sandy yellow she-cat with Dusty yellow eyes and is blind,is Dustcloud's mate,half-sibling to -a white she-cat with a amber eye and a blue eye,Ebonykit-A Black blue eyed blind tom,Troutkit-A black tom with blue eyes and a white underbelly and long fur.**

 _ **Elders**_

 **Carplight-A Sandy colored She-cat dull yellow eyes**


	8. The Kits Part Two

Troutkit awoken in a small metal den next to a expecting tortoiseshell Queen,but he didn't see Maplepaw he slowly moved around the sleeping Queen and went out the small hole in the he looked out he saw a few cats,but still no Maplepaw instead there were a Golden brown She-cat,a black tom,a white tom,and a sandy colored he walked out the black tom started to drag a dusty black lump into a den in the corner of the...well he didn't know how to describe the place,but he knew that this was a twolegplace from a few of Carplight's favorite tales to tell.

Just then he heard a familiar voice hiss,but it was to far away to he looked around he saw place smell of putrid death and felt sick to his wanted to find Maplepaw,but he was nervous and scared out of his fur by the hissing he could hear outside the a group of four or so cats walked into the small clearing three he recognized as the rogues that attacked he didn't see Ebonykit or Icekit,and hoped they were telling Nightclan to come and rescue him and Maplepaw.

As he shuffled his paws nervously one of the rogues hissed at him and said"I thought you said you killed the kit!"One rogue said to the the Smallest tom.

I said I took care of him!Not killed him!I don't have the heart to kill a kit!The tom argued.

Then Troutkit paded over to them and asked"Where's Maplepaw…"

"Your friends in the den over there little one"The tom pointed the den that the lump...the lump was Maplepaw!As Troutkit ran into the den he noticed that the lump smelled of blood,and the fur was matted with was Maplepaw.

"Maplepaw!"Troutkit said shaking her.

"Huh... ?"Maplepaw said as she drowsily lifted her head.

Troutkit looked in horror as he saw one of her eyes was missing.

"Troutkit what's wrong?"Maplepaw asked him.

"You-your eye is missing!"Troutkit exclaimed.

"Yeah I know woke up a little while ago they told me about my eye and how it was accident on the whole eye thing.I still have to get used to it can leave after its healed though."Maplepaw explained.

Just then they heard hisses outside the Troutkit stuck his head out he saw his father, Honeywhisker,Goldencarp,and Moonstar outside the den.

"Maplepaw look Moonstar and everyone else is here!"Troutkit said.

"Really!?That fast they have record timing,but this is the fastest they've ever saved me!" Maplepaw joked.

"Papa!"Troutkit squeaked charging across the clearing at had been a few Moonrises since he saw his father.

"Troutkit!"Dustcloud said annoyed,but thankful his son was alive.

"Where's Maplepaw!"Moonstar demanded.

"Right here."Maplepaw replied from the den Troutkit leaped out of.

Moonstar stared at his daughter for a few moments before asking her"Are you healthy enough to make the journey back?"

"Sure!"Maplepaw said pading over to entrance saying"Come on what are we waiting for?!"

As they started to go back to the barn Troutkit noticed that Maplepaw was slowly getting closer until he was sandwiched between his father and Maplepaw.

 _ **(Yes I Know this is Garbage compared to my other chapters but well you have to give into a Cheap crappy ending to the side-plot because I actually didn't know how to end this little ya next time!)**_


End file.
